


As a human

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	As a human

I want to be happy. I will be happy. Happiness is not feeling incredible all the time, it is feeling content and good most of the time. As a human I will feel bad, but that’s ok. As a human I will relapse in my recovery from my mental health, but that’s ok. As a human I will have to fight, but that’s ok. As a human I will make good and bad deicsions, but that’s ok. As a human I will have a long and hard road to live through, but that’s ok. As a human terrible things will happen that I can’t control, but that’s ok. As a human not everyone will like me, but that’s ok. As a human I will have to try to be the best I can be, help those I can, accept things I can’t change, be there to support others, and do my best to make a difference. As a human all I can do is try, but that’s ok.


End file.
